


Сверхновая

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Чёрт, неприятности умудряются находить Шепард даже без перерывов на увольнительные.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994134





	Сверхновая

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9938943)  
> Фиктобер #6: “that was impressive”.

Кайден чертыхается и спешит. Громкий стук сердца задаёт ритм его шагам, и он не срывается на марафонский забег только затем, чтобы не вымотать себя преждевременно.

Шепард нужна его помощь. Чёрт, неприятности умудряются находить её даже без перерывов на увольнительные.

Остаётся всего квартал, две улицы, поворот, поворот — и он наконец сталкивается лицом к лицу с вооруженным отрядом, который, судя по всему, тоже ищет Шепард. Кайден, впрочем, не разделяет их убеждения, поэтому их число быстро редеет, и одного из последних ребят вдруг достаёт со спины чужая биотика.

— Осторожно! — кричит ему Шепард, выглядывая из укрытия. — С ними боевой инженер!

Кайден умудряется уклониться от турельной очереди, внезапно застрекотавшей сбоку, делает кувырок, выглядывает, отстреливается, кувырок в другое укрытие, ближе к Шепард, а противники с подкреплением пытаются сжать вокруг них кольцо наступления…

Нападающих очень резко становится много очень близко, а дальше всё происходит быстро — и весьма красочно. По правде, Кайден успевает увидеть только безумно яркую вспышку и закрывает глаза ладонью, пригибая голову, когда Шепард бросается в атаку со своим фирменным приёмом, в народе прозванным «взрывом сверхновой».

Она резко выравнивается, и… чтоб ему провалиться.

Биотическое сияние ещё обтягивает её фигуру, но не только лишь оно. Шепард, чёрт возьми, в платье, в шикарном коротком платье, и этот вид тут же обжигает его за шиворотом, и мысли, надо признать, разбегаются прочь от насущной проблемы.

Броня, чёрт, броня не отдаёт ей и трети должного.

— Это было впечатляюще, — он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что таращится на неё как подросток. Шепард, должно быть, тоже отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что её глаза вполне заметно сверкают в ответ самодовольством.

— Не буду кривить душой… будто не пыталась произвести впечатление, — немного запыхавшись, бросает она вместе с полуулыбкой и прижимается к стене, прежде чем выглянуть за угол. — Но это ещё не конец, майор.

— Не пытайся впечатлить меня слишком сильно, — отвечает он тем же тоном, занимая позицию с другой стороны прохода, — не то я чувств лишусь, Шепард. Ты выглядишь сногсшибательно, — он хмыкает. — Буквально.

Их замечают — Шепард жмурится, прячась в укрытие, когда сколотые кусочки бетона брызгают в воздух, где только что было её лицо. Кайден успевает выглянуть вовремя, чтобы отправить стрелка в нокаут биотическим зарядом.

Укрываясь обратно, он ловит на себе взгляд Шепард. Она смотрит на него лукаво из-под спутанной копны волос, и улыбка у неё просто чертовская.

— Как же я рада тому, что ты здесь, — почти воркует она, понизив тон, и, чёрт, выбраться отсюда хочется ещё скорее. И желательно бы оказаться где-то поближе к спальне и, конечно, наедине.

Он так ей и говорит. Шепард смеётся, отстреливаясь.

— На этот счёт у меня хорошее предчувствие, — соглашается с ним она.

Они разделываются с остатками нападающего отряда в два счёта. Кайден не может сдержать усмешки. Шепард идёт впереди, маняще покачивая бёдрами.

— Так что случилось? — спрашивает он, чтобы не дать себе отвлечься чересчур сильно. — Слышал, ты провалилась сквозь аквариум?

— Потом об этом поговорим, — уклоняется от ответа Шепард, перезаряжая пистолет добытыми патронами. Ему кажется, что фыркает она сердито.

Сердится она всегда очень притягательно.

— Жаль, — невинно-нарочно поддевает он. — Хорошее было место.

— Поговорим об этом _потом_ , — с нажимом повторяет она и cтряхивает с платья невидимые пылинки — точно показывая, куда смотреть.

Кайден ничего ей не отвечает, хотя искренне сомневается.

_Потом_ у них явно найдётся занятие поинтереснее.


End file.
